Mumble's Daughter (In Progress)
by NibbyMokers
Summary: What if Mumble and Gloria had a daughter instead of a son? Re-write of the second movie! Original characters are included, but some switches were made.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ~ Welcome**

Mumble stared at his egg, which was unhatched. It wasn't late, not many other eggs had hatched yet, but Mumble was worried. What if the chick was dead? Or worse, what if it sang like him?

"C'mon, little buddy. Hatch!" he urged gently. The egg started to crack.

_Well, that was easy. _Mumble thought as the crack got bigger. He stared at it harder, willing it to hatch faster. The crack got longer and longer. Mumble's eyes widened as the shell finall broke apart, revealing a beautiful chick. She had her mother's face and figure, but she had her father's markings. But her eyes were totally something to look at. The right one was a deep, chocolatey brown like Gloria's while the left one was a bright blue like Mumble's.

"It's very cold." she said, hopping up and down slightly. Mumble laughed.

"Yes it is." he said, looking at her strange but gorgeous eyes. "Why not come here and get warm?"

The little chick waddled up to her father's feet and hopped onto them. She looked up to look Mumble in the eyes.

"Who am I?" she asked, cocking her head. Mumble stared out at the horizon, thinking. He was overjoyed that his chick had made it, but he was now very confused.

"Um..." he murmured. Gloria had said nothing about what the name was going to be. When he had asked, she had said "Surprise me." Mumble wasn't good at naming things.

"Do you need help, daddy?" his daughter asked, gazing up at him. Mumble chuckled and shook his head as the perfect name came to him.

"No." he said. "You're name is-"

"So you have you're own baby now, don't you, TwinkleToes?"

Mumble turned to see his mother and father standing there, smiling at him. Mumble nodded and smiled.

"Yeah." he said. "Her name is-"

He was cut off again by five crazy voices from the side.

"Hey Fluffy!" Ramon called, waddling up to Mumble. He sighed and looked at Ramon.

"Yes, amigo?" he asked politely.

"What's the chica's name?" he asked, cocking his head.

"Chica?" the chick said with a giggle. "What's a chica?"

"It's how they say girl." Mumble explained. He looked back up at Ramon, whose eyes were filled with wonder. "Her name is Erika."

There was a brief silence for the little group. Erika broke it with a giggle.

"I like that name!" she said. Mumble smiled.

"That's a beautiful name. Suits her, too." Memphis stated. Mumble refused to look at his father as he was looking into Erika's different colored eyes. They were so beautiful, just like her...

"Yes it does." Mumble replied, not taking his eyes off of his daughter's. He chuckled. "You are very fish, Erika." he said to her. Erika giggled.

"Thank you, daddy." she responded. Mumble took a breath and spread his flippers out.

"Welcome to the world, my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~ Happy Family**

"How will I know which one's my mama?"

Mumble glanced down at his daughter as the new dads gathered around, waiting for their mates.

"Oh, you'll know." he said with a chuckle. "She's got a wiggle in her walk and a giggle in her talk. And when she sings it darn near breaks your heart."

Erika giggled.

"She sounds amazing." she said. Mumble laughed.

"She is." he responded. He looked back out at the icy plain, waiting for Gloria.

"Will she like me?" Erika asked. Mumble was a bit stunned.

"Yes." he said. "She'll love you. You're her daughter."

Erika nodded. "Okay." she said. She focused her multicolored gaze on the and white blob in the distance.

"WIVES HO!" Noah yelled. Mumble felt Erika's little jump of excitement on his feet. Mumble chuckled and started to waddle towards the mass of females.

"Mama?" Erika cried. Mumble looked down at her and smiled. She was adorable. "Mama!"

"Gloria?" Mumble called out. "Where are you?"

"Mumble!" said a familiar voice. Mumble turned to see Gloria standing there, smiling. They waddled towards each other.

"Gloria!" Mumble said happily.

"Mumble!" Gloria said in the same tone as they rubbed their heads together. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Mumble said. He felt Erika jump off his feet.

"Mama!" she cried, hugging her mother's foot. Gloria laughed.

"Oh, look at you, you're gorgeous!" she cooed. Erika giggled.

"I'm Erika." she said sweetly.

"A beautiful name for my beautiful daughter." Gloria stated. "Hey, are you hungry?"

Erika nodded. Gloria smiled.

"Well, lucky for you, I have some food. Open up."

Erika opened her beak as Gloria 'returned' the fish to her daughter. Erika licked her beak.

"Yummy." she giggled. Gloria giggled with her. She looked up to see a smiling Mumble. She hugged him with one flipper and stroked Erika's head with her other flipper. "My babies." she whispered. Mumble chuckled.

"My girls." he whispered back, making his mate and daughter giggle. Today was the day his happy family came to life.


End file.
